


NVCR Intern Survival Handbook: Intern Maureen's Recording

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, kind of crappy recording but i'm using free stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic] A  recording of Intern Maureen's entry in longhairshortfuse's Intern Survival Handbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NVCR Intern Survival Handbook: Intern Maureen's Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The NVCR Intern Survival Handbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371757) by [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse). 



> Since I was Intern Maureen for Halloween, I recorded this a lot of times. (I also made a cosplay prop of the handbook, but I think I'm going to make another version of it when I have more printer paper and update my Intern Maureen cosplay with some more Night Vale fashion when I get around to dragging little sister to the local alt fashion department store downtown after the holidays.)


End file.
